herofandomcom-20200223-history
Yuga Aoyama
Yuga Aoyama (青あお山やま優ゆう雅が), also known as the Shining Hero: Can't Stop Twinkling, is a student in Class 1-A at U.A. High School, training to become a Pro Hero. He is also a recurring character from My Hero Academia. He is voiced by Kosuke Kuwano in the Japanese version of the anime, and by Joel McDonald in the English version of the anime. Appearance Yuga is a young man with a slim build and a rather feminine face. He has long blond hair, worn flattened down around the majority of his head, spiked and sticking out to the sides at the bottom of it, with a side fringe that curves upwards a little before it does down. He has notably long eyelashes and bright indigo eyes, giving him the appearance of a young prince. His hero costume consists of bluish-black body suit, over which he wears a suit of metallic lavender and golden armor; a chestplate, two spherical shoulder pads, elbow length vambraces and knee length boots. His chestplate has a high V-neck collar with a golden greek fret-like trim, as with the lower diaphanous piece under the belt and the edges of the vambraces. It also comes with a long, glittery indigo cape as well as a belt with a golden ring-shaped buckle with a blue crystal, from which he emits his Quirk, matching the smaller ones over his shoulder pads and knees. He has straight angled golden lines running down his baggy pants, a matching set around the shafts of his boots, and he wears a red-tinted wing-shaped visor over his eyes. Personality Yuga appears to be a vain and prideful boy, thinking of himself as superior to the rest of his classmates, especially in regards to his Quirk. He exhibits extremely flamboyant mannerisms, is fond of posing and likes to grab the attention of those around him despite frequently getting ignored by his peers. His expression rarely changes from a closed smile, even while he speaks or gets hurt, and he's also prone to getting upset if interrupted or questioned. Yuga's sentences often end with a star (☆) symbol, indicating a fancy tone. He also tends to play up his French heritage, occasionally implementing French words into his sentences. However, this persona is shown to be mostly a facade, as Yuga holds severe insecurities about his Quirk, and, in reality, he doesn't see himself as above anyone else. In fact, he appears to think of himself as different from everybody, due to the "defective" Quirk he was born with. Yuga has been struggling with this since his childhood and wishes to become "normal" one day. Yuga does possess a compassionate side and is shown to sympathize with Izuku Midoriya, due to the both of them having what he perceives as highly self-harmful and uncontrollable Quirks, although the way in which he displays this sympathy initially startled Izuku. Izuku has stated that he’s never been able to read Yuga due to his unpredictable nature, although he still ended up befriending him. Yuga is also easily frightened by danger and prefers to hide rather than fight, though he can still help out a friend as long as he remains safe and isn't above sacrificing himself, highly contrasting his usual self-centered attitude. Navigation Category:My Hero Academia Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Male Category:Superheroes Category:Mischievous Category:Sympathetic Category:Outright Category:Cowards Category:Arrogant Category:Comic Relief Category:Dimwits Category:Fighters Category:Teenagers Category:Loyal Category:Sophisticated Category:Neutral Good Category:Magic Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Insecure Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Honorable Category:One-Man Army Category:Warriors